Ain't No Rest For The Wicked
by trenzalore296
Summary: The Descent  Episode 2x12  SPOILERS. Damon bumps into Elena after Rose... left. His thoughts on everything. ANGSTY.


**:D Hello. It's me again. This wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it so I did. It's poorly written but that's why I need _your _constructive criticism to make me better! I'd do what everyone else does and say that I wrote this listening to the song in the title but I wasn't listening to that. I was listening to Violence - Pegasus Bridge. Check 'em out. They're kinda awesome. **

**Disclaimer - I do not in anyway own anyone or anything that you recognise in this story, I am - unfortunately - just borrowing this from LJ. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. **

* * *

And as he plunged the dark piece of wood into her heart, _his_ broke into a million more pieces. The tears rolled down his cheeks and he rocked back and forth, his best friend lifeless in his arms. He was grateful for her dreams – he wouldn't have been able to do it with those knowing dark eyes looking at him. Because Damon knew there were only three people in this world that would ever truly understand him.

The first, his mother, had been his closest friend. He loved her like no other, and when she had died he had been broken. Even though it still hurt after all these years, he had managed to deal with his grief like a man. The second, Elena, loved his brother. She would never let herself love Damon. He told himself she was just scared of her feelings, of being like Katherine. Even so, when she told him it would always be Stefan, it hurt. But he couldn't risk anyone else seeing his true self, so he acted like he was still the menacing big brother and nothing had happened. But now, Rose, the third person, was gone. He had no-one. Once again, he was alone.

Coming out of his reverie, he heard the steady heartbeat of a human. The front door opened before swinging shut again and a beautiful scent filled his nostrils. Elena. Gently placing Rose on his bed, he stood up, kissed her forehead and walked away. Just had he had suspected, Elena was in standing the hall. When she saw him coming towards her she immediately stood up and passed him a crystal glass filled with amber liquid. He downed the contents of the glass in one whilst making the decision to get Elena out of his house before he broke down.

''You were supposed to leave.'' His voice sounded hoarse and dry, he was almost surprised Elena didn't realise he had been crying.

''I did, and then I came back to make sure you were OK.'' Or maybe she did. She just didn't want to bring it up. Well, good.

''I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over.'' And it was true. He couldn't stand to see Rose in pain any more. As much as it pained him to end her existence, her suffering was over.

''You know I don't believe that.'' That was when he realised his comment had come out as some nasty remark made by the Damon everyone knew and hated. He loathed the way it made him sound like he never cared for Rose but this was going to make Elena hate him, and that's what he needed. Because if no-one cared, no-one could ever hurt him again.

''Go home Elena, get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow.''

''Damon, I'm you friend.'' Exactly. This was the reason why he had to do this.

''I'm well aware of that.'' In actual fact, he was painfully aware that he and Elena would never be anything more than friends. That he was doomed to roam the Earth for ever lonely. For ever in the shadow of the man that was once his best friend.

''Then a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting.'' This comment was the one that finally made Damon snap.

''What do you want to hear? That I cared for Rose, that I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not.'' Saying this made him feel sick inside – but he couldn't show it. If he did Elena would catch on straight away.

''There you go. Pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon your so close, don't give up.'' She knew. And she begged for him to be strong. But Damon was so sick of being the strong one. So sick of these feelings.

''I feel Elena, OK, and it sucks. What sucks even more is that is supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me.'' He was so close to breaking down now. But he had to keep this façade up. He couldn't let Elena see his walls crumble around him.

''You feel guilty.'' He does. But he shouldn't. It's wrong, he's not human. He doesn't feel, just like in the stories and films. He's a monster.

''That would be human of me, Elena, and I'm not human.'' Then some thing hit him. And it frustrated him beyond anything.''Your one to talk about giving up, all you've done is give up!'' He was trying so hard to get her out now, usually he wouldn't have been so horrible to her. He loves her. But that's the problem. ''Go home.'' He whispers this part, so close to falling apart. ''There's been enough doom gloom and personal growth for one day.''

Taking a shuddering breath, she makes her decision.''All right, I will.'' She's almost gone now, and for once Damon is glad. ''Good night Damon.'' But she doesn't leave, she just turns back to look him in the eye before stepping forward and wrapping her warm arms around him in a tight embrace. And for a few moments he actually thinks everything is going to be okay. But then, all too soon for him, her arms unwind from his shoulders and she's gone. And, all too soon, he is thinking about Rose and every one he has lost over the years. Not just the ones that have died, the others that he hurt or betrayed – like his brother. Like his father. All his friends from the Confederacy. Everyone he left behind.

And he just wants to be human again.

* * *

**Did you like it? Yes? No? A little?  
If I beg you to review will you? Here goes: 'Pretty pretty please with sprinkles AND naked Damon on top?'  
Pegasus Bridge. Just remember that name when you go on youtube or some other musicy type of site :) 'Cause I drink coffee not just Ribena, and I like it.'**


End file.
